Magical Help
by Mystery Angle
Summary: How much trouble could one 13 year old girl be? No trouble usauly, but this girl's alittle different. She's the daught of Nick and Maddie from PRMF.What happens when she's sucked into a portal to help PRS? A LOT of trouble.Better than it sounds.R&R M
1. Sucked In A Portal

I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force or PRS. Just own my OC.

*Mystic Force demotion*

It's been years since the rangers final battle. People have forgotten all about magic and the rangers. Now Nick and Maddie have a 13 year old daughter named Neilla after Clare's mother. She looked like a younger version of her mother but had the strong erg to help people and strong headedness of her father. She has yet to find her magical talent because the time has not come for her to use it so her parents decided to keep it a secret from her till it was necessary. They thought the day would never come that she's need. But they were dead wrong.

(In Root Core)

"Mom you wanted to speak with me and Maddie about something," Nick ask his mother Undona. "Yes. There has been a great shift in the balance of good and evil in another demotion. So great that if it doesn't get fix soon than it could bring our demotion down with it. We need Neilla to travel to that demotion and help the power rangers in that demotion balance the power of good and evil." Undona said.

"We might have a problem there. We haven't evan told Neilla about her magical part. We thought it was best to keep her safe if she never knew about this stuff and nobody outside the family here know about her. You and dad are the only ones here who know about her." Nick explained.

"Know about who? Hey it's red and blue how's it going any kids," Jenji, the cat genie, said. "That is just what we're talking Jenji." Undona said. "What does she mean? Maddie are you pregnant?" Jenji said. "No Jenji, she's talking about our 13 year old daughter Neilla. We've kept her in the mortal world and kept her a secret from the people in this demotion and kept her magic side a secret from her for her own pretention." Maddie explained. "Why would you do that? Her safety wouldn't be put at risk if she and the demotion knew. The people would love it if they knew about her. And why wasn't I told?" Jenji pestered. "Ya you're right Jenji the people would love to know her, but what if evil found out about her. I mean she's the daughter of 2 of the most powerful witch and wizards of this time. She still young and if evil gets her they can turn her into the allotment weapon. And she'll never be able to have a normal life." Nick explains. "I know my son but how about we let her decide if she'll accepts the responsibilities or not." Undona said. "How would we do that?" Maddie asked. "The same way you were." Undona said.

(In town in front of the music store)

A kid walked towards her with a scared looked on his faced. "Help I need help. Me and my little sister where playing by the woods and something dragged her in!" the boy pleaded. Everybody walked away at this point except for Neilla. "I'll help you. Not many people here would go anywhere near the woods because of some legend, but I don't scare easily." Neilla explained.

(inside the woods)

"Kid are you sure you saw her get dragged in this way?" Neilla asked. There was no answer. "Kid?" she turned around and nobody was there. "Great he ditch me must have chickened out." She said. She heard a something from behind her. "hello is anybody there?" Phineas pops out of a bushed. "hey you look fromealier. Maddie is that you?" Phineas asked. "N-No. how do you know my mom?" Neilla ask a little scared. "oh. Well you're probably looking for root core. I'll take you there. Weird I didn't know Maddie had a kid. Well here we are." Phineas said and then ran off. "Wait! Where is here?" she said turning towards root core. She walked in curiosity getting the best of her. The only person there was Jenji but he was in his lamp. The reason that nobody else was there is because they didn't expect her to get there so soon. "What is this place?" Neilla asked out loud as she looked around. She found Jenji's lamp. "weird. It looks like a jenny lamp. What's that?" she said. She saw her wound on the table. With Jenji still in her hands she picked up her wound. It was a stick with a purple star on top. "what's going on here?" she asked out loud. "I can answer that!" Jenji exclaimed popping is head out of the lamp. "Ahhh!" Neilla screamed as she dropped the lamp and as she did so a portal appeared behind her and she fell in. "Hold on kid Uncle Jenji coming!" Jenji yield as he drove his lamp in. as this happened the others walked in and saw Neilla fall in. "NEILLA" Nick and Maddie yield as the headed to the portal just as it closed behind Jenji. "NO" Nick yield in frustration! "I guess fate wanted her there now" Undona said. "But she doesn't know what's going on we didn't tell her!" Maddie exclaimed. "Don't worry child she has her wound and she has Jenji. He'll take care of her and tell her everything." Undona said.

(In the Power Ranger Samurai demotion)

"ok cat start talking." Neilla said to Jenji when they got to the other side of the portal.

To be continue you'll see why it's PRS in the next chapter


	2. I Believe In Magic!

Thanks for the comments and suggestions on how to make this fanfics better.

I don't own PRS or PRMF. Just my OC.

*Neilla POV*

Ok I have no idea what just happened. 1 minute I was in a room in a tree, I think, and the next I'm in some parking garage with a cat in a lamp. I have a feeling that he knows what's going on.

"Ok cat start talking. Who are you? Where are we?" I said looking around. I was sitting on the floor holding the lamp up. I looked down and I wasn't in my outfit that I was in when I left. I was wearing black carpi's, a white shirt that sleeves went down to my elbows, over the shirt there was a black vest with purple designs on it, and I still had my black sneakers on. "And what am I wearing?" I asked.

"I'm Jenji, I guess I'm your new teacher. I should start from the beginning. When your parents and some other of their friends were teenagers they went into the forest and found out that they were meant to save the world from evil forces. They used magic to become power rangers. They saved the world many times. and apparently after they got married and had you they worried about your safety. You have the potential of being the most powerful witch of your time. They worried that evil will come after you so they hid it from you and the demotion I'm from." Jenji paused to take a break then continued," to answer your question about the clothes, they are your training clothes. You use your wound to transform into a power ranger but you have to truly believe in magic. And you're here to help the power rangers of this demotion save the world." Jenji finished.

"well at this point I'll believe in anything, so I do believe in magic!" I yield the last part. I felt a surge of power go throw me as I said it. My wound lit up like a flash light.

(at the dojo)

"rangers there has been a big surge of energy in sector 4 go check it out" Mentor told the rangers


	3. Don't be a fraddy cat!

Hey guys sorry about not posting in a while but it's been hectic. From now on I'll try to post at least 2 chapters on the weekend. Okay? And can somebody please tell me how to spell the nielocks' name right?

Part 3

(In the netherworld)

Octoru was looking at some scrolls when he felt a strange energy go through him. "That could only mean one thing," He thought," that there is something powerful in the human world."

"Octoru! Why aren't you studying?" Master Zanstered (after Dieyou left). He had one of his throbbing head acks. He gulped down his medicine.

"Master yes I do. I feel something powerful in the human world. Should I send the mogers to bring it back?" Oct asked.

"Fine just go!" he said drinking more of his medicine.

(Back with Niella and Jenji)

*Niella POV*

After I said 'I do believe in magic!' I've felt more powerful. "Jenji, now what?" I ask my cat teacher with him still in the lamp. "And are you ever going to come out-"before I could finish my sentence I see these horrible looking monsters, and they start to attack me. Since I was a black belt in 9 different forms of martial arts, I fought back.

"Kid pick up your wound and let see which element power you have!" he said while hiding behind a beam. What kind of teacher is this guy!

"Ok but I could still use some help here. Don't be a fraddy cat!" I giggled a little at the last part. The monsters were getting rougher. I picked up the wound desperate for help. Suddenly all the elements started to attack the monsters. I realize that I was the one controlling them, water, fire, plant life, air, and lightening. After the monsters where gone I felt a little light headed. "We did it Jenji! We did it..." that was all I said before I fell to the floor. I heard Jenji say KID! Before everything went black.

*Jenji's POV*

Jenji saw Neilla fall to the floor. "Kid!" I yelled. I was about to fly over to her, when I heard footsteps coming close. I froze I didn't want to freak somebody out.

After 15 minutes I felt somebody pick me up. I thought it was Niella until I heard someone say," Hey guys look what I found." I heard a voice that sounded slightly Hispanic. After a short pause I hear the voice yield, "Guys there's a kid here and it looks like she's out cold!"

*Antonio's POV*

The rangers and I where at some creepy parking garage, we were looking for the source of the massive power wave, I see something that looks like a genies lamp. I go to pick it up. I yield," Hey guys look what I found." I look around to see if the owner was there, but instead I see a girl that looked like she was maybe 13 with dark hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a weird outfit with something that looked like a wound in her hand. "Guys there's a kid here and it looks like she's out cold!" I yield.

To be continue. R&R


	4. The Mystery Girl

Chapter 4: Meeting the Samurai Rangers.

*Antonio's POV*

I put the lamp in my fishing cart and ran to the girl. I started to shack her to see if she'll wake up. "Come on kid wake!" I say trying to wake her up.

*Nobody's POV*

The other rangers came running to where Antonio, the gold ranger, was.

"Antonio what happened is she ok?" Emily, the yellow ranger, asked in a really worried voice while kneeling by the girl. Emily was wearing her yellow hoodie t-shirt with her cut off jean shorts.

"I don't know I just found her like this," Antonio said trying to think of what might have happened to the poor girl.

"Wait guys we're near a nighlock portal what if she was attack! And why does she have a wand in her hand?" Mike, the green ranger said as he picked up the wand. Mike was wearing his usual skate boarding outfit minus his helmet.

"And where are this girl's parents?" Mia, the pink ranger asked. She loved kids so that made her worry for the girl double. Mia was wearing her pink shirt with her jean capris.

"We should look to see if her parents are close by or maybe she has something with her that'll tell us who she is?" Kevin, the blue ranger said. He was wearing his blue polo shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Let's take her back to the dojo and let G check her out. It's not safe here. We're too close to a portal." Jayden, the red ranger, said as he picked up the girl still knock out. He was wearing his usual outfit.

(At the dojo)

"Guys did you find the source of that power?" G said wearing his samurai outfit. Then G saw the unconscious girl on Jayden's back. "Why did you bring some one here?" G asked now a little angry that the rangers broke the rule not to bring outsiders to the dojo.

"Sorry G but we found this poor girl unconscious near a Nighlock portal and we couldn't find her parents we think she was almost kidnapped by Nighlock or attack. And if the nighlock wanted to kidnap her that must mean she's important!" Mia exclaimed. She wanted to make sure that the girl was okay.

"Okay. Jayden put her on the couch. Was there anything you found near her that could tell us who she is?" G asked as Jayden set the girl gently on the couch.

"Ya, we found a wand in her hand and I found a lamp near her." Antonio said.

"Let me see them," G said. Mike gave him the wand and Antonio went over to his fish cart to get the lamp.

*Jenji POV*

I'm so mad now. Somebody grabbed me and stuck me in a cage or something like that. And from what I heard the people who did also took us somewhere, but I have a plan. Right when they open up this container I'm in. I'm going to fly out of here get in front of Niella and get out of this lamp to protect her.

I heard the lid open and I flew out of it and put my plan into action.

*Mike's POV*

Right when Antonio opened the lid to his fish cart to grab the lamp it flew out by itself.

I was freaked out! "What's going on?" I yield as I covered Emily who was standing by me as the lamp flew around the room franticly like it was looking for something.

"Somebody catch that thing before it breaks something!" G said.

Antonio jumped up to reach it and grabbed it. "I got it. Wow!" Antonio said as it jerks to get out of his grasp.

"There you are kid!" We heard a voice come out of the lamp… then smoke came out of the lamp and a Giant cat thing stood in front of the girl.

"Nighlock! How did you get in here?" Jayden yield at the thing. If it was a nighlock than it was the weirdest one yet, and that's saying something.

"What?" the cat thing said.

Jayden and Kevin turn into their rangers forms and started to at the nighlock.

"Wait the power rangers wait this is just-," the nighlock started, but was cut off by Kevin sending and aqua bow at him, but just when it was about to hit.

"Jenji!" the girl now awake yield just then a wall of vines blocked the cat thing and the girl.

"Mike, why did you protect the nighlock? I almost had him!" Kevin said sounding really mad.

"I didn't do anything. I'm just as shock as you guys." I explain now not covering Emily.

*Nobody's POV*

"What's going on Jenji? I'm scared," Niella said after she woke up. "What attack you? And how did I make that vine wall?" Niella said still scared.

"It's ok kid. Your powers must be connected to your feelings. Now calm down and try to concentrate to put the vines back down. Okay?" Jenji asked trying to calm her down.

"Okay, I'll try," said Niella as the vines went down.

*Emily's POV*

We saw the wall of vines go down to find that the girl was awake and talking to the giant cat.

"Okay, I'm officially lost! Can somebody please explain what's happening?" Antonio asked.

The girl look scared at the sound and hid behind the cat. I guess he was a good guy.

"Let me explain before anyone starts attacking me again." The cat started.


	5. Niella anf Jenji

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while but things been evan more hetic so I'll post when I have time promise and sorry for the short chapter but I think it gets a lot through the story have suggestions than just post them and I'll see if I can add it. R&R.

Part 5

*Emily's POV*

"First off I'm not a nighlock. I'm a genie. Names Jenji and this is…" the cat thing, Jenji started but was cut off by the girl.

"Jenji I'll tell them the story. Do you think you could try to contact somebody from our dimension?" the girl asked now coming out from behind Jenji. Who nodded his head and started to fettle with his lamp.

"Okay sweetie can you please tell us about yourself and what's going on, because to be honest I'm completely lost," Mia said to the girl.

"Yes, my name is Niella and this is Jenji. We come from another dimension. My parents were Nick and Maddie from power rangers' mystic force. I was sent here to help, and I was suck into a portal with Jenji over there." Niella started but was cut off by Antonio.

"Wait, power ranger mystic force, I know them they were at the town next to mine! But I don't get it the PRMF retired 2 years ago and I thought the rangers were teens." Antonio exclaimed.

"Like I said from different demotion I guess time moves quicker in my demotion. Back to the catch up, well actually that's all I know about this whole thing my parents kept it from me for some reason. Maybe Jenji can connect to them from his lamp. He told me earlier that he could." Niella finish she look kind of sad. I don't blame her I mean imagined it. Your parents hiding half of whom you are from you and then they suddenly decide to send you to another dimension to fight evil poor girl.

*Nobody's POV*

"O man the communicator busted how are we going to get you train now?" Jenji said in frustration.

"Can't you just train her?" Mike asks.

"I'm a genie, not a wizard." Jenji said.

"Emily, Mia could you please take care of Neilla she's probably really tired right now." G said in a caring voice.

"Sure come on Neilla." Mia said as she, Emily, and a half asleep Neilla left.

tbc


	6. The Purple Ranger: Protector of Magic

I don't own PRS or PRMF.

Part 6: The Purple Power Ranger.

(Back in PRMF)

The PRMF where at Root core trying to figure out what to do next.

Maddie was yelling with all her might and then some powered by mother's worry, "We have to send somebody to where Niella is. I know Jenji went with her, but he doesn't know how to train her!" Maddie continue on like that until somebody very familiar to them came walking in, Daggeron.

"I'll go, I trained all of you, and it's time to pass it on to the next generation. All I need is for Jenji to send me the coordinates of where they are now and I can take the train to the destination." Daggeron said walking to the table where everybody was sitting. He was wearing his usual outfit.

"Well, we're coming with you. Niella is my niece and we need to protect her." Vida said with so much anger that you would think that somebody just killed everybody on the planet.

"No, the balance is threatened enough. Daggeron, you will go, but rangers you must stay here in case something happens." Udonna said ending the discussion.

(Back with PRS, in the dojo where we left off.)

(In the living room with the guys.)

Jenji was still fiddling with the lamp trying to get it to work. Jayden, Kevin, Mike, G, and Antonio were watching Jenji and trying to think of something.

"I've got it!" Antonio yield and jumped in the air.

"SSHHH!" the others hushed Antonio. They didn't want to wake up Niella.

"Okay, sorry, but I just had a brilliant idea. Why don't I try to fix it, I'm a tech wiz and can probably fix it in a couple of days." Antonio explained his plan in a quite tone.

"That could work. Antonio did build his own morpher." G said.

"Okay, give it a try." Jenji said giving the lamp to Antonio then he went into the lamp.

"Let's go Jenji. Guys tell Niella where we went." Antonio said then left.

"Its late guys we should head to bed. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Jayden said, and with a wave of his hand everybody headed off to their rooms.

(The next day)

Everybody but Niella was at the table eating breakfast.

"So how was Niella last night, did she sleep well?" Jayden asked the girls.

"Ya, right when her head hit a pillow she was out like a light." Mia answers with a small smile on her lips.

"Great maybe today we can see what else she can do." Mike said then was given a disapproving look from Emily.

"Mike, I think we should just let her rest a couple of days. She's probably still tired and freaking out about everything that happened to her all of the sudden." Emily said to Mike.

A couple of minutes after Emily said that Niella came walking in. She was still wearing the outfit from yesterday.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Mia asks Niella with a caring voice.

"Yes, thanks for asking and taking me in." Niella answered.

"No problem. Anybody who can help defeat the Nighlock is welcomed to stay here. How about after breakfast we ask Mentor if we can get you some more clothes." Emily said to Niella who nodded head, sat at the table, and ate her Breakfast.

(After breakfast)

"Mentor can we take Neilla into town so we can get her some new clothes. We don't want her to have to stay in the same clothes the entire time she's here?" Mia asked Mentor in a pleading voice.

"Fine but keep your samurizers with you and keep Niella safe." Mentor said in a voice that reminded Niella of her father when he was talking to her karate teacher on the first day of class. The girls nodded their heads a left. Niella had taken of her cape to make her outfit fit in more.

'Weird now that I think of it dad talked to him like he was an old friend. Could Mr. Daggeron have something to do with my parents?' Niella thought to herself as they walked towards the town.

(Back in the dojo)

Antonio came running in holding the lamp. "Guys we've got it working!" Antonio yield sliding to a stop.

"Really that's great now all we have to do is wait for the girls to come back and then we can get Niella a teacher!" Mike almost yields as he did a fist pump in the air.

(In the park by the shops)

A Nighlock comes out off a portal. He looked like a mixer of a frog and a cow (From Phineas and Ferb: The Chronicles of Meap: More Than Meaps the Eyes.) and with his tong he was hitting people sucking up all their joy. His name was Kill Joy.

"The more joy I get the sadder the humans get." Kill Joy exclaimed.

(In the dojo)

BEEP!

BEEP!

"A Nighlock is attacking the park go!" G said. The boys ran to where the Nighlock was with Jenji and Niella's wand in Antonio's fishing cart.

(With the girls)

They just finished shopping when they saw the boys go running by.

"There must be trouble!" Mia said and with that they dropped their bags and started running in the directions of the guys.

(Where the Nighlock was)

The guys and girls arrived and were ready to battle.

"Niella, me and Jenji fixed the communicator it's in my cart go get it and hide. Try to contact somebody!" Antonio said as the rangered up and started to fight the mogers.

"Okay." Niella said then grabbed the lamp and her wand, ran off and hid in a nearby bush.

"Jenji start trying to contact somebody and hurry please!" Niella said as Jenji started to work the communicator. As Jenji was just about done 2 mogers found Niella and started to fight her. She still had her wand in her hand.

Jenji contacted Root core. "Hello guys it is Jenji. Me and Niella are find but we could use some help here, please send somebody. I'm sending you coordinates of where to go." Jenji said as he sends the coordinates.

"Alright Jenji I'm all my way." Daggeron said then the line with dead.

"Jenji, I could use some help over here!" Niella said still fighting the mogers.

"Okay kid. Use your wand, point it towards the sky and say 'power ranger mystic force'." Jenji said from his lamp.

"Okay," Niella said. She pointed he wand towards the sky and said," Power ranger mystic force!" As she said that she morphed into her ranger form. She was now the Purple Ranger. She had on a suit like Maddie's accept the skirt flowed out a little more, the window of her helmet was shaped like the star on her wand, and her magic staff was in sword mode. "Protector of magic, power ranger mystic force purple ranger." Niella finished and did her posed. She started to fight the monsters.

"All no, not another ranger!" Kill Joy yield. He was starting to dry out. "I'll be back." The Nighlock said then left.

"Niella, you morphed!" Antonio yield when they relived that there was an extra ranger with them.

"I guessed I did cool!" Niella exclaimed then demorphed.

TBC


	7. Enter Niella's Sensie

Hey guys sorry about not updating in a while, but give me break creativity takes time. Check out my poll on my profile.

Part 7

(Nobody's POV)

Dojo.

"So Jenji did you get connected with somebody on the other side?" Mike asked in a joking way.

"Yes, he should be here any minute." Jenji answered.

"That's great but shouldn't we be consecrating on getting Kill Joy?" Niella asked totally focusing on saving people just like her dad.

'CHU! CHU!'

The rangers could hear a train right outside the dojo.

"What was that?" asked Emily wide eyed.

"That was Niella's teacher." Jenji said.

Everybody ran out well Jenji flew out to the backyard, but it wasn't their backyard any more. It was a train station with a huge dark blue and gold train on the platform. A man wearing clothes that looked like they were from the renounces era. He looked like he was in his 40s. He had tan skin and curly black hair.

"No way! Sensei Daggeron!" Niella yield and ran to hug the man who hugged her backed.

"Yes my young student it is me." Daggeron answered. Just the then Jenji flew up.

"Daggeron you looked good. How are things on the other side?" Jenji asked.

"Not so good I'll explain everything inside" Daggeron said.

TBC

Update as soon as possible.


	8. Magic, Niella

Hey guys finally updating. Sorry for the long wait but I wanted this chapter to be really good. Remember to check out my poll.

Chapter 8: Magic, Niella's companion.

(Where we left off)

"What happened to our backyard?" Mike ask freaked to see that instead of their backyard it was a giant train station.

"Don't worry about it we should be able to change it back to normal when the time is right for now let's head inside." Daggeron said in a calm voice.

After that everybody headed inside.

"Everybody this is my karate teacher Daggeron." Niella said as she introduces everybody else to Daggeron.

"Excusive me but what did you mean by things aren't going to well in your dimension?" Kevin asked.

"There has been a shift in the balance. Each day magic is dying little by little. 1 by 1 a magical dimension is disappearing. If this continues we could be looking at a life without magic, any kind of magic special and normal." Daggeron said with a grim face. He was worried because he knew that without magic the world would fall into disaster.

"How is this happening? Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Niella asked panicked. She wasn't thinking about losing her powers but all the lives that could be lost if magic didn't exists.

"Yes, stop the evil from growing stronger," Daggeron said.

"We'll do our best." Jayden said.

BEEP!

The gap sneer went off.

"Rangers there's trouble in town." G said and the rangers automatically went running off.

(In the town we the trouble was)

There were giant moogers attacking the city. The power rangers just arrived and about to morph.

"Ready, ready samurai together samurai forever!" the PRS called transforming into the ranger forms.

"Power ranger mystic force" Niella said" Protector of magic itself purple ranger."

"Guys what am I going to do I don't have a zord and I don't think you can handle all those monsters by yourselves." Niella asked worried about them.

"Don't worry about us we can handle this keep an eye out for anybody in trouble." Antonio told Niella she nodded her head."

They all went into their zords.

"We are united" The rangers said. Right then all the moogers gained up on them and they were taking a bad beating till they fell down and looked beat.

"No guys. I wish I could do something. I wish with all my heart that I can help the rangers. Please let me lend them my magic give them the strength to continue battling." Niella wished but what she didn't know was that this wish would come true.

(With the PRS)

"I don't think we can take much more of this." Emily said.

But suddenly their power level went up.

"Wait we got a energy boosts!" Mia said happy. They got up and continued fighting the moogers, but the more that went down the more that came.

(Back with Niella)

"Yes they're getting back up. I just wish I could help them." Niella said out load.

"You are truly pure of heart and I would like to help you just as my father helped you father." A voiced said.

"Who's there?" Niella asked turning towards the voice. And she was shocked at what she say. Standing there was a beautiful, black horse. She walked towards the horse.

"I am Magic daughter of Catastrosed and your companion. I'm here to help you." Magic said in a calm, sweet voice. Just then a spell code appeared on Niella's morpher.

"Let's help the rangers" Niella said as she punched in the spell code.

Tbc.


End file.
